


In Their Den

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Human, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nuns, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl knows she can meet her wolf-men out on her walks, but there is one place where she can most definitely find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Den

Prowl was used to taking time away from her fellow sisters and the townsfolk to take walks by herself.  Often she would take them through the woods or have some time to herself watching the river.

 

But she didn't have that much time to herself anymore.  Ever since those wolf-boys she had saved had grown up, they had never given her a moment's peace.

 

It became a thing to turn to look behind her and to see one to wolf-men peeking out of the bushes or behind a tree.  Not seeing one was often taken to be a sign of trouble.  They would never leave her unprotected.

 

Though now... they were doing less watching and more doing.

 

Doing her, to be blunt.

 

It was annoying to be resting by the river one moment only to then find herself pressed over a rock with one of their cocks in her.  Not to say that she didn't hate it, but she came out there to relax.

 

Still, they always seemed to find ways.  And they weren't limited to a favorite spot.  Scrapper just needed any good-sized tree to push her up against.  Mixmaster liked to pull her into some bushes to play with her.  Long Haul liked the rivers and streams while Scavenger seemed to show a preference to fields, especially those with flowers.

 

But Bonecrusher?  Oh, he just didn't seem to care.  He would do it anywhere.  Heck, he had even just jumped her on the path and had taken her right then and there.  Couldn't it hurt him to just move a few feet over and off the path so that not everyone who came that way saw them?

 

She was still working on that with him...

 

But regardless of their preferences, there was one thing that they all seemed to have in common... if she was ever close to their cave, they would take her straight there.

 

And that was often where they all converged on her.

 

xxx

 

"Mmmph... Mmmm..."

 

"Mistress... Oh, Mistress feels so good..."

 

"I can feel her squeezing down on me."

 

Always the small talk, these two.  Still, having Long Haul and Bonecrusher spit roast her on their bed often produced some rather interesting talk.  Not as vulgar when Mixmaster was around, but interesting nonetheless.

 

Not that it matter since it often resulted in someone balls deep in her pussy while her mouth was filled to its limits.

 

"So good... oh Primus, I'm in heaven."

 

"Gotta come... Damn it, I need to cum inside her right now."

 

Bonecrusher released a torrent of cum inside her pussy, causing her own orgasm to come over her as she kept sucking at Long Haul.

 

It was when two fingers were pressed into her that she screamed around his cock again.

 

"Come on, can't you just give her what she wants, brother?"

 

"Mixmaster will be coming back soon and we're still waiting on Scavenger to finish his rounds.  I'm just trying to make it last until they get here."

 

"We'll be fine," Long Haul started increasing his thrusts deeper into her throat, "Mistress needs attention first."

 

"Yes, she does," Scrapper kept his eyes focused on her pussy as he began to press four fingers inside, "But we need to keep protecting the village.  We'll need this next round to end while you and Bonecrusher do your rounds.  Unless you want us to leave her unattended while waiting for you two to come back?"

 

They didn't argue with him.  Instead, they turned their attention back to their Mistress as Long Haul finished orgasming down her throat.  And just as she felt his flaccid cock leave her mouth, the eldest wolf-man's cock entered her body to cause her to cry out.

 

"It's okay, Mistress," he murmured into her ear as he leaned them to sit back, "We've got you.  We're all here to serve you."

 

Prowl hoped so.  She didn't want them all to take turns going at her until nighttime.  Better they all come to her at once then one of them coming in every hour.

 

But she didn't give it much thought as Scrapper started to move.  It just felt too good and she could tell the other two wanted to do more to her before they left.

 

And she would be more than happy to give it.

 

END


End file.
